On Six's Day of Christmas
by FlyingBacon
Summary: Ever since he was seven, Six had always hated Christmas. In his defense, he had a completely ligitimate reason for hating the holiday, but when everyone around him starts celebrating, will he follow in their footsteps? Holix. T for Six's tramatic past


AN

Yes, I did go there with the title. Has to be the cheesiest thing I've come up with in a while, but…I kinda like it. In case you didn't get the reference, it was referring to the song "Twelve Days of Christmas".

Okay, this is my first Holiday (not the character) fanfic, and it's going to be Six centric, with a lot of Holix in it. They're just the cutest couple though…everyone knows it. CN just needs to make it official now…

Oh, and _italics_ means it's either the person's thoughts or a flashback. If it's a flashback, they'll be a title telling it's a flashback before it starts. Oh, and I think…Lina Trinch was the first one to use Li as Six's real name, but I always thought the name Lee would fit him…so I hope you don't mind that I'm using a different version of your name for him! If you do, I can change it.

Well, here goes nothing! Oh, and GR © MoA

Six always hated Christmas. Simple as that; the green clad ninja just hated Christmas. He had his reasons, but he just didn't feel the need to explain himself to anyone. No one needed to know about his past. The only person who knew anything about him was Holiday…and that's just because she's the only person the ninja trusted.

The agent was awoken from his short sleep at 6 Am. He hadn't gotten to bed until 3 Am., due to a late night mission. It had been a solo mission, which is why Rex was wide awake…and banging on the agent's door. Six sighted and got out of his bed. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Rex, what do you want?"

"Six! It's Christmas! And…nice outfit." Rex said. Six was wearing a pair of green sweat pants, but was still wearing his white dress shirt. The agent had changed his pants when he arrived back at base, but had been too exhausted to change his shirt.

"I had a late night." Six defended.

"Were you with Holiday?" Rex teased.

"No." Six slammed the door in the boy's face. He didn't feel like dealing with Rex right now. Especially not if the boy was going to talk about Holiday. Sure the agent liked the doctor, but he didn't really want anyone to know that…he wasn't exactly one to be open about his feelings.

Six climbed back into bed and closed his eyes, only to be awoken by a loud crash, moments later. He opened his eyes and looked towards the source of the crash. Rex had knocked his door down…perfect.

"C'mon Six, I was just kidding about Holiday. It's Christmas! Cheer up!" The boy said while walking back into the agent's room.

"I'd rather not." The agent replied while rolling over to face Rex. "And get out of my room!" Six threw a pillow at Rex.

"Wow Six…a pillow." Rex teased. The agent reached over to his bed-side table and picked up a still folded-up katana. Rex's eyes widened. "Whoa dude, I was just kidding! Pillows are fine." He said while stepping back towards the agent's door.

Six got out of bed and walked over to Rex. "Unless you want this through your head, I suggest you leave. Now."

"But it's Christmas, Six!" Rex said, trying to cheer the agent up.

"Christmas is just another day of the year. They're three-hundred and sixty five of them, it's not special." The agent said.

"How can you say that? Christmas _is_ special. I can prove it to you too! If you just come outside of this dark cave of a room, that is." Rex said.

Six just shook his head. "Have a nice Christmas Rex." The agent pushed Rex out of his room and stared at his non-existent door. _Looks like I need to find somewhere else to go._ The agent pulled a pair of pants and one of his green jackets out of his closet. He put on his brown leather shoes and walked to the bathroom to change. Once he was done changing, he walked back into his room, only to be met by Holiday. The woman was sitting on the edge of his bed. Six guessed that Rex had told her about how the agent's mood didn't turn all 'jolly' and 'heartfelt' on Christmas day.

"Dr. Holiday…what are you doing here?" Six asked while tossing his sweatpants into his closet.

"Rex asked me to talk to you." Holiday said. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. It's just another normal day." The agent replied.

"Six, you do know today is Christmas, right?" The doctor questioned. _Maybe he just…forgot?_

"I'm well aware, doctor." Six said.

"Then what's wrong?" The doctor asked once more.

"I just don't think Christmas is special. That's all." Six said. Holiday stared at the agent. She patted on the bed next to her.

"Sit down." The doctor looked up at the agent. Her eyes were gleaming in the light…the one thing that the agent could never resist. That woman's eyes just drove him crazy. Six complied with her request and sat on the bed next to her.

"Six, I know you well enough to know something's up. Are you going to tell me, or am I just going to have to find out on my own?" Holiday asked.

"I just don't like Christmas." Six replied.

"Why?" Six's eyes widened, which Holiday couldn't see thanks to the agent's sunglasses. No one had ever really cared enough about him to cope him through his troubles. Well, other than Holiday…she was the only one.

"I-I just don't like Christmas. There's nothing more to it." Six tried to cover his stutter, but failed. Instead, he just decided to make Holiday leave. "Holiday, could you leave?" Six requested.

Holiday bit her lip and looked into the agent's eyes…glasses. She shook her head back and forth while walking out the used-to-be door. If he wasn't going to talk to her, she didn't care enough to try to listen. The doctor just decided to celebrate Christmas with Rex, Noah, and Bobo instead.

She walked down the hall, back to her lab. When she walked in the door, she was met by a disappointed Rex. The doctor just shook her head back and forth. Rex looked down at the ground and bit his lip. "He didn't want to talk." Holiday said. Rex just looked up and nodded.

Noah put his hand on Rex's shoulder and smiled. A small smile slipped onto Rex's face. Holiday stared at the two boys. _Six means more to him than he led on to believe_. She thought to herself.

Six's Room

_I need to fix my door._ _Maybe I can convince White to get me a new door for Christmas…but then that means I would actually have to be willing to celebrate Christmas. _

Six contemplated whether pretending to celebrate Christmas was worth a new door or not…he decided it wasn't. The agent didn't even remember how to celebrate Christmas…he hadn't had a true Christmas since he was seven. That terrible day had ruined all of his Christmases to come from that point on…

Flashback. Six (Lee) is seven

_Christmas morning; the highlight of every child's year. Six was no exception to that rule. The boy woke up at 4 Am and ran into his parent's room. He jumped onto his parent's bed and started jumping up and down. _

_ "Lee…it's too early for this… come back at nine." Lee's mother said, still mostly asleep. _

_ "Okay! I'll be back then!" The seven year old practically screamed. Excitement was dripping from the young boy's voice. He ran back to his room and fell asleep once more. When it was nine o'clock, he awoke once more and ran to his parent's room. This time, his mom awoke and walked him downstairs. _

_ When Lee got down there, he noticed that something was missing. "Wh-where's daddy?" He asked._

_ "Daddy's not home yet, Lee." His mom said._

_ "Well, we should wait for daddy." The boy said. _

_ His mother looked down and closed her eyes. She then looked up and faked a smile for her beloved son. "Honey, I'm not sure when dad's coming home."_

_ "But he's okay, right!" Lee asked. He practically jumped into his mother's lap because of how afraid he was. The boy looked up at his mother with wide eyes and a quivering lip._

_ "He's alright." His mom nodded. Lee sighed in relief and hugged his mother's leg._

_ "I never want anything bad to happen to daddy." He said while shaking his head back and forth._

_ "Neither do I…" His mother said. "Do you want to open a few presents now?"_

_ Lee placed a finger on his chin and turned back and forth while he was thinking the idea over. "Um…sure!" The boy ran over to the tree and grabbed one of the boxes. He frantically opened the box, throwing the wrapping paper and bows all across the room. When opened, the present revealed to be a remote control robot. The boy ran over to his mother and hugged her. "Thank you mommy!" The boy shouted with joy._

_ "You're welcome, hun." His mother said while placing her head on top of her son's. _

_ Lee stared at the clock…5 Pm, and his father wasn't back yet. The boy couldn't help but wonder where he went. He was sitting with his mom on the living room couch. He was staring anxiously at the Christmas tree across the room, when his father stormed through the front door._

_ "Where have you been?" His mother asked while running over to his father._

_The man just continued walking and pushed the woman out of the way. Lee watched as his mother fell to the floor and his father just continued walking to the kitchen. The seven-year old ran over to his mother. "Mommy! Mommy! Are you okay!" He frantically asked._

"_I'm fine Lee, just…just get out of here! Now!" The woman said as she saw her husband emerging from the kitchen. The boy stepped away from his father and dashed towards the door, when his father caught him by his shirt collar and threw him across the room._

"_Get up you lazy bitch!" The man screamed as he walked over to his wife._

"_Honey, it's Christmas. It's _his_ Christmas." She nodded towards her son, who was laying on the floor. Her eyes began to tear up as she tried to reason with her husband. "Please, don't do this now."_

"_You think I give a damn that it's Christmas! To hell with Christmas!" The man looked over at the Christmas tree before kicking it over. The tree collapsed on the floor. The lights on the tree flickered before all going out. The bulbs and ornaments hanging on the tree were broken into shattered glass._

"_Lee! Get out of here!" The woman yelled at her son. The confused boy looked at her, then his father, then the Christmas tree. The man started walking towards him once more, so Lee got up and dashed for the door. He threw it open and ran outside, only to be chased by his extremely drunk father._

"_Stop following me!" The boy yelled while in tears. He continued to run, but his father continued to chase him into the street. A car was about to run the boy over, when he jumped on top of the hood of the car. The seven year old climbed onto the roof of the car as it drove him away from the horrifying man. Lee saw the look in his father's eyes…the hatred that they contained. He never wanted anyone to see _his_ eyes like that…_

_The boy was scared to death for his mother, but he still wasn't able to force himself to go back to the house. He remained on top of the car until it stopped at a gas station. The seven year old then left the car without being noticed by the driver, and began walking. The boy found an alleyway to sleep in, so he spent the night there._

_He checked the obituary column in the newspaper the following day. 'Mary Jane Lee. Found dead in home from stab wounds…' The boy began tearing up, but continued to read. 'John Albert Lee. Found hanged in home.' His father had committed suicide, and his mother had been killed. With nowhere else to go, the seven year old decided to seek out an orphanage. _

_On the twenty-seventh, the boy had legally joined an orphanage. He donned his first pair of black sunglasses a few days after the event had occurred. He remembered looking into his father's hate filled eyes…and he remembered how he never wanted anyone to see his eyes like that. Well, now they'll never have to. _

_Lee stayed at the orphanage until he was sixteen. He watched all of his friends be adopted over the years, but he was never that fortunate. The last Christmas he ever experienced…and everyone he loved was no longer with him the day after…_

End Flashback

Six looked up at the clock. 10 Am…how had he wasted so much time with his painful memories? The agent reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle of whisky. He needed to drown out those memories. He took a swig from the jar then placed the bottle back in his dresser. Six noticed one of the troops watching him…the man had forgot he had no door. He just raised his eyebrows at the troop, so the man hurriedly ran away.

Six sighed, but walked into the hallway. He wanted to see what Holiday and Rex were up to, so he walked towards the lab. He looked in the window. Christmas music was blaring from Holiday's computer speakers, and Rex, Bobo, Holiday, and Noah were all happily dancing around. They were smiling and laughing, and having a good time.

The agent smiled before hanging his head down and walking away. He decided to talk to Knight. He wasn't sure why, but he had no where else to go.

When the agent walked into the conference room, the screen immediately turned on, revealing White's face. "Six? What are you doing here?" The man asked. Six just shrugged. "It's Christmas…go have a good time."

Before the screen went black, Six cut in. "Are there any Evo attacks?"

"No."

"Are any of the pack mem-"

White cut him off. "Six, they're no attacks, no threats, no excuses for you not to be celebrating." The two stared at each other, neither saying a word. White sighed and finally spoke. "Have a happy Christmas, Six." Then the screen went blank.

The agent walked out of the room and into the hallway. He wasn't watching where he was going, so when Noah came running down the hallway; the two collided. Noah fell on the floor, and Six himself almost lost his balance. "Hey Six! We've been looking for you. Where have you been?" The blonde asked the agent. The agent just shrugged, which left a disappointed looking Noah. "Oh…well Rex has been asking where you are…"

Six just nodded. "We all want you there." Noah said while standing up.

The agent just said, "Have a merry Christmas, Noah." then walked away. Noah grabbed his sleeve before he was out of distance, which knocked the agent off his balance a little.

"Six, at least try…just for Rex." Noah requested.

The agent looked down at Noah, before nodding. The two silently walked back to Holiday's lab. When they walked in, Rex, Holiday, and Bobo stopped dancing and stared at the two. Noah walked over to Rex and put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "C'mon, Six. Let loose, have a good time." The blonde requested.

Holiday walked over to the other side of Rex and put her arm around his other shoulder. Bobo just stayed where he was, but helped the other three stare eagerly at the agent. Six looked between all of the smiling faces, and decided that it would be completely heartless for him to refuse celebrating with them.

He let a small smile slip onto his face before walking over to the four and ruffling Rex's hair. The boy smiled at the agent, then ran over to the stereo along with Noah and Bobo. Holiday walked over to Six and put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled at the agent. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I haven't changed my mind about Christmas…I still don't like it. But if it means making him happy." Six said while looking towards Rex, "then it's worth it." Holiday continued smiling at the man. She was overjoyed that he was able to put his past behind him for Rex.

"Look!" Rex shouted. "Six and Holiday are under the mistletoe!" Rex, Noah, and Bobo all began mischievously smiling. Holiday began blushing, and a small blush even slipped onto Six's face as he looked up at the plant hanging above his head.

Holiday and Six stared at each other for what seamed like hours, but was truly only seconds. Then Holiday put her hand against Six's cheek and leaned in. She placed her lips against his, and to her surprise; the agent returned the kiss.

The two were red-faced when they finished kissing, mostly because Rex and Noah kept going "Aw…" the entire time.

"So green bean does have feelings…never would have guessed." Bobo commented, which earned him a glare from the agent.

Rex reached out to lean on the table, and he accidentally turned on the stereo. "Jingle Bell Rock" blasted at top volume through Holiday's speakers. Rex jumped and frantically smacked buttons to turn down the stereo volume. Once the volume was down, he then casually leaned against the table.

"Well that didn't ruin the mood at all…" Noah commented. Rex glared over at Noah, before reaching into Holiday's desk drawer. He ran over to Six and placed a green Santa hat on the agent's head.

"It's green." Rex said while holding his hands out and smiling. The agent just smirked and shook his head back and forth. He took the hat off and placed it on Rex's head, making sure that the top of it hung in his face. The boy frowned and blew the part of the hat hanging in his face out of his face. He crossed his arms before walking back over to Noah and Bobo.

Rex turned up the stereo volume again, and motioned to Six and Holiday to dance. He then walked over to Noah and the two started jumping up and down, and waving their hands in the air. Holiday grabbed Six's hands and started swaying back and forth. The agent just stood in place, but after a few moments, he began dancing along with her.

"You know…this isn't half bad." He said.

The woman just stared at him before saying, "I'm glad you're having fun."

The two stopped dancing after a few minutes and were sitting against a wall, watching Rex and Noah having a good time. Holiday reached out and grabbed Six's hand. She placed it between her two hands. "I'm glad you changed your mind." She said while kissing him on the cheek.

Six smiled and thought about everything that was going on. Everyone was having a good time, including himself. Sure, he hadn't had the best Christmas experiences in his past, but…this almost made up for it. "You know…" He started to say to the doctor. "I'm glad too."

AN:

So…like it? Hate it? Don't have an opinion either way? I didn't expect Six's past to be so…dark, but it just came out that way. I kinda liked it though. This is most likely staying a one-shot, because I don't know how I would continue it. And I should get back to writing main story, anyway. Well, hope you liked it, and don't forget to R&R!


End file.
